emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Nikhil Sharma
Nikhil Sharma is the son of Rishi and Georgia Sharma, is the father of Molly Sharma, brother of Jai and Priya Sharma and the widower of Gennie. Biography Nikhil and his brother Jai arrived in the village on 11th September 2009, having purchased a new sweet factory. The brothers soon realise they have locked themselves out of their new home and ask the Dingles for help in breaking in. After successfully gaining entry, Lisa Dingle convinces Jai to give her husband Zak a job in the factory as the driver. Jai agrees. Nikhil reminded his brother that he was the real boss and did not want Jai undermining him. This has provided a source of tension between the brothers as they opened the factory. As their business venture continued, Nikhil decided to leave the business to his brother, who had been taking control despite Nikhil being the actual owner. He eventually decided to stay however, and promoted his sister Priya to supervisor. Nikhil starts dating Maisie Wylde and they become engaged. But when Maisie admits that she does not love Nikhil, they break up and she leaves Emmerdale. After briefly dating both Katie Sugden and Chas Dingle, Nikhil is shocked when Genesis Walker admits that she loves him. Nikhil rejects Gennie, but when she begins dating Nicky Pritchard, Nikhil becomes jealous and realises he has feelings for her. Nikhil admits his love to Gennie and they share a kiss. Gennie then ends her relationship with Nicky to begin dating Nikhil. Nikhil becomes confused when Gennie starts acting strangely and he decides they should take a break. However, Charity reveals that Gennie is pregnant. Nikhil then proposes to Gennie and she initially accepts until she realises he knows about her pregnancy and she turns him down. The following day, after Nikhil pledges his love to Gennie and the baby, she agrees to marry him. During Chas's wedding reception, Gennie goes into labour and gives birth to her and Nikhil's daughter, who they name Molly. Nikhill faints after Gennie gives birth to Molly. Gennie and Nikhil marry, although the reception is interrupted when Gennie's adoptive mother Brenda collapses. Nikhil is disgusted when his father, Rishi, claims that he is the father of Rachel Breckle's son.After being told about Gennie's death Nikhil begins to behave strangely so his family try to get him to be there for Molly but this fails when he arrives at The Woolpack with her and gives her to Debbie before leaving. After many attempts the others decide in order to get Nikhil to bond with Molly then leave her at his home and guard all the exits to stop him from running off. This finally causes Nikhil to bond with Molly again. On 20th August 2013 Nikhil and Molly left the village for Toronto where Nikhil's new job was. On 20th September 2013, Nikhil's voice is heard when Brenda, Bob and Jai call to inform him that Gennie was in fact murdered by Cameron Murray. On 10th March 2015, Brenda complains to Priya that she rarely hears from Nikhil. Priya tells her that Nikhil has been dating a woman named Tanya for six months and they may be moving in together, not realizing that Brenda didn't know. Brenda is devastated, but Bob tries to encourage her, reminding her that Nikhil said he'd pay for a ticket for her to visit anytime she likes. Later on in the year, Nikhil and Molly arrived in Emmerdale. Nikhil remained in the village until 2016. Quotes Shooting trespassers is legal round here right?" - Nikhil's first line. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Sharma family Category:2009 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:2013 marriages Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:Residents of Farrers Barn Category:Factory owners Category:Sharma & Sharma employees Category:Dingle family Category:Walker family Category:Guests of The Grange B&B Category:1981 births